Moyashi d'amour
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Titre pourri mais ça se justifie à la fin. Kanda, blessé par un Akuma, est à deux doigts de mourir. Il profite de son dernier souffle pour déclarer son amour à Allen. Sauf qu'il ne meurt pas, et une fois remis sur pieds, il nie tout en bloc. OS yullen OOC


Coucou c'est re-moi avec un OS yullen !! (pourquoi je n'écris que des OS, moi??)  
ChibiKitsu m'a très justement fait remarquer que je refusais les reviews anonymes... c'est une erreur, et j'ai réparé les dégâts, donc chères lectrices non-inscrites, si ça vous tente de laisser une review, c'est désormais possible (allez remercier ChibiKitsu en lui laissant des reviews... bien qu'elle n'en ait pas trop besoin vu le nombre de comm' qu'elle se paie avec "Album Photo", mais bon^^)

Note : Hum hum il y a quelques incohérences, comme par exemple le fait que Kanda se rétablisse très vite après son opération, ou qu'il ait toujours ses cheveux, mais je m'en suis rendue compte tout à la fin et j'ai pas assez de motivation pour retravailler mon texte… de toute façon, on n'a qu'à dire que le tatouage de YuYuu lui permet de se rétablir très très très vite d'une opération délicate du cerveau et de faire pousser ses cheveux de cinquante centimètres en une nuit (hum hum…)

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi (pourquoi tant de haine???)

* * *

_Un garçon, très jeune, 15 ans tout au plus, sanglote doucement près d'un lit d'hôpital. Il veille auprès d'un __blessé inconscient, tenant sa main serrée contre son visage._

_L'adolescent est assis sur une chaise, sous une fenêtre. La lumière de la lune éclaire ses cheveux d'une lueur opaline._

_Il tend la main vers le visage de l'homme alité. Il repousse du bout des doigts quelques mèches d'ébène qui collent au front de l'homme._

_Ne meurs pas… murmure le garçon._

-Kanda ! Attention ! s'exclama Allen en voyant un Akuma de niveau 2 attaquer le Japonais par-derrière, alors qu'il était déjà aux prises avec un Akuma niveau 1.

Kanda se retourna soudain et pourfendit l'Akuma qui tentait de l'attaquer en traître.

Le Japonais était déjà blessé au bras gauche et il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il fut déstabilisé et qu'il tomba dans le vide.

-Kandaaa ! hurla Allen en voyant l'exorciste basculer par-dessus le parapet du pont où ils se battaient contre les Akuma.

Il acheva son adversaire en moins de dix secondes et courut rejoindre son coéquipier.

-Putain, Kanda, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de…

Il fut interrompu par la vision du Japonais, le crâne ouvert, presque éclaté sur les pavés de la route.

-Mo… Moyashi… appela Kanda d'une voix faible.

-Je m'appelle Allen !

-Moyashi-kun… continua d'appeler Kanda.

Allen s'accroupit près du blessé.

-Depuis quand tu mélanges les insultes et les surnoms affectueux ?

-Moyashi-kun…

-Je vais chercher du secours…

-Me…me laisse pas ! s'exclama Kanda, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Il attrapa le col du manteau d'Allen et tira son visage vers le sien, comme pour lui dire un secret à l'oreille.

-Me laisse pas crever seul, Moyashi-kun…

Soudain, sans raison apparente, il plaqua ses lèvres déjà glacées contre celles, chaudes, d'Allen.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Ce fut Kanda qui le rompit pour murmurer :

-Fallait… que… je le fasse… au moins… une fois avant… de mourir.

Il n'arrivait pas à parler, chacun de ses mots semblait arraché à ses lèvres au prix d'un immense effort.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tout à l'heure encore, tu me disais que tu ne mourrais jamais !

-C'est la plus belle… mort qu'il soit… pourtant !

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! C'est pas comme ça que tu dois mourir ! Tu mourras vieux, compris ?

-Ta gueule… tu me fatigues…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Tu pleures ? demanda Allen en sentant quelque chose d'humide contre sa joue.

-Jamais…

Allen porta sa main à sa joue. Ce n'étaient pas des larmes, mais du sang.

-Je vais appeler du secours.

-Te fatigue pas… pour moi… Reste… je veux…être près… de toi… quand je mourrai…

-Kanda, si tu meurs, je vais trouver Komui dans l'heure et je lui dis que tu as embrassé Lenalee. Je te jure qu'il trouvera un moyen pour corrompre Dieu pour que tu n'ailles jamais au Paradis. Pigé ?

Kanda rit doucement puis ferma les yeux.

-Bakanda, meurs pas ! Bordel, Yuu !

-M'appelle… pas par mon… prénom…

Allen se releva et porta Kanda sur son dos.

-T'as pas intérêt à mourir sur moi, OK ?

-…

-Réponds-moi quand je te parle !

-Tes cheveux… sont doux…

-T'as rien de plus intelligent à dire ?

-T'es mignon… quand tu… râles…

-C'est pour ça que tu es toujours en train de m'énerver ?

-Sans… doute…

Allen marchait le plus vite qu'il pouvait à la recherche d'un hôpital.

-Tu trouveras un autre moment pour me draguer, tu crois pas ?!

-Quand ? Je… suis… à moitié… mort…

-…

-Je t'aime… murmura le Japonais.

Il osait enfin le dire, après tant de temps.

Il ne s'engageait à rien, il était au seuil de la mort.

Allen trouva enfin un hôpital.

Il se rua vers les urgences.

Tous les gens qu'il croisait s'écartaient, terrifiés.

Allen se rendit compte à quel point il devait être effrayant : ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il était sale et blessé, sans compter qu'il portait sur son dos un homme couvert de sang, le crâne ouvert.

Du sang tombait goutte à goutte sur le carrelage blanc des couloirs.

-Et merde… c'est par où ?

-J'ai… mal…

-Tu m'étonnes ! T'inquiète pas, ça va aller… On va trouver quelqu'un.

Kanda dodelina de la tête, posa un léger baiser dans la nuque d'Allen puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Bordel, Kanda, meurs pas !

Allen sentait des larmes couler dans son cou.

-Quel menteur, celui-là.

Le jeune exorciste réussit enfin à trouver un médecin capable de s'occuper de Kanda.

-Crève pas… souffla Allen à l'oreille du Japonais, tandis qu'il était traîné vers le bloc opératoire.

Ensuite il tenta de trouver un téléphone pour appeler la Congrégation.

-Monsieur Komui ?

-Allen ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'appeler si tard ? Il est trois heures du matin !

-On… on risque d'être en retard à la maison…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Kanda est… il est…

-Allen ? Tu pleures ?

-Il a le crâne ouvert…

-Mon Dieu… Je… rassure-toi, il va s'en sortir… Il a déjà vu pire…

-Il ne peut pas avoir vu pire ! Son cerveau est presque à l'air !

-Où il est ?

-En salle d'opération.

-Je vais envoyer quelqu'un venir le chercher demain. On va s'occuper de lui au QG.

-…

-Ça va aller, Allen.

-Ouais, ouais…

* * *

Kanda se réveilla après trois jours, les yeux dans le vague, la bouche pâteuse, le cerveau dans du coton.

Il sentait que quelqu'un lui tenait la main.

-Quel est le baka qui… Moyashi ?

Ledit Moyashi leva la tête.

-Ah ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu n'es pas mort !

-Pourquoi je serais mort ? Lâche ma main.

-Tu m'as fait peur, Bakanda !

-Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Depuis ça !

Allen embrassa à nouveau Kanda, sous les yeux effarés d'une infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, l'autre jour…

-J'étais à l'agonie ! C'était pas sérieux, je délirais.

-Tu… délirais ? Mais…

-Tu es trop naïf.

Kanda ferma les yeux, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close.

Allen sortit, les larmes aux yeux.

Kanda aurait été n'importe qui d'autre que Yuu Kanda, le Japonais le plus asocial de l'Histoire, il aurait couru après Allen pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais il était Yuu Kanda et il resta dans son lit, le cœur aussi brisé que le fut son crâne.

Il se répéta pour la cinq cent millième fois que ce genre d'histoire ne mène à rien, puis s'endormit, abruti par la morphine qu'on lui avait injectée.

* * *

-Il s'est foutu de moi… sanglota Allen dans le silence de sa chambre.

Pourtant, lui, il l'aimait !

Il passerait des heures à observer sa silhouette élancée quand il s'entraîne, à admirer ses cheveux de jais voler autour de son visage…

Il donnerait tout pour le prendre une fois de plus dans ses bras.

Toc, toc.

Allen se releva précipitamment et essuya ses larmes. Il ouvrit la porte.

Lenalee se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-A part assassiner Kanda sauvagement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'aider.

-Je suis désolée…

-C'est rien.

-Oh, Allen, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser ! dit Lavi en apparaissant derrière la jeune Chinoise.

Il tenait un livre en main.

-Tu devrais le lire. Je l'ai trouvé lorsque je passais par hasard dans la chambre de Kanda.

-Par hasard ?

-La porte était ouverte.

-Ouverte ?

-… après que j'aie crocheté la serrure, elle était ouverte.

-Mouais. Tu peux le garder, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Prends-le.

Il le plaça de force entre les mains du jeune homme.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? soliloqua Kanda, en repensant au premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Allen.

Les sentiments, ça ne lui correspondait pas.

Ou alors seulement en secret, cachés au plus profond de son âme, comme une bougie qui brillerait dans une nuit sans étoiles.

* * *

Allen jeta le livre sur sa table de nuit, résolu à ne pas le lire.

Il se coucha et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie… pestait tout seul un Kanda excédé. Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir m'entraîner ?

Il tenta de se lever, mais, pris de vertiges, il se recoucha bien vite.

-Prenez votre mal en patience, grommela une infirmière en tendant son bol de soba à Kanda.

-Je voudrais vous y voir, gronda le Japonais en tendant la main pour attraper Mugen.

Evidemment, son sabre n'était pas là : Komui l'avait récupéré pour l'analyser et Kanda se retrouvait tout seul comme un con dans son lit à l'infirmerie sans rien pour se passer les nerfs.

* * *

Allen engloutit son gigantesque déjeuner et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il croisa Komui qui lui rappela qu'il devait rendre son rapport de mission.

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Kanda. Il aura au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans cette histoire.

* * *

Kanda se réveilla en sursaut.

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! souffla-t-il en tentant de rassembler les derniers souvenirs du rêve qui l'avait réveillé.

Il se souvenait juste de la délicieuse sensation des lèvres d'Allen sur les siennes. Encore tremblant, il porta sa main à ses lèvres.

-Moyashi, tu vas me tuer.

* * *

Allen ouvrit un œil et se retourna dans son lit. Il regarda le livre qu'il avait jeté sur sa table de nuit, la veille.

La couverture était de cuir noir, il n'y avait aucune indication : ni titre, ni nom.

Il hésita à l'ouvrir.

Il porta le livre à son visage et huma le cuir.

Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il essayait de capter l'odeur de Kanda.

Allen ouvrit et lut, sur la première page, les quelques mots écrits en lettres capitales.

« A L'AUTRE »

-Quel titre stupide.

Ces quelques mots étaient écrits à la main.

Allen en déduisit donc que Kanda en était l'auteur.

L'adolescent tourna la page.

Il y avait une date, griffonnée en haut à droite.

-Un journal intime… écrit par Kanda. On aura tout vu ! se moqua Allen.

« Pour l'Autre, je donnerais tout ce que je suis. Je deviendrais un nouvel homme. J'abandonnerais tous les faux-semblants, toutes ces façades que j'accumule pour cacher mes faiblesses. Oui, pour l'Autre, je pourrais être faible. Un seul de ses sourires me lave de mes crimes. Un seul de ses sourires et je deviens aussi pur, aussi beau, aussi blanc que l'Autre. »

-Oh, Kanda se consume d'amour pour une fille… cracha Allen. Pas très recherché, comme code « l'Autre ».

Il lança le livre au loin et se roula en boule dans son lit.

* * *

Kanda s'agrippa au mur et se leva tant bien que mal.

-Aller dans ma chambre, grimaça-t-il. Juste aller dans ma chambre.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et marcha pieds nus dans les couloirs de la Congrégation.

Il faisait nuit, il ne croisa personne.

Il ouvrit une porte et se retrouva complètement seul, isolé entre les quatre murs froids et nus de sa chambre.

Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble de la pièce.

Les carreaux cassés, le sablier au lotus, le lit aux draps bien tendus.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose.

-Mon…

Il retourna toute sa chambre.

-Mon carnet a disparu.

Il vit un long cheveu roux abandonné sur le lit.

-Lavi, je vais t'étriper…

Un vertige plus fort que les précédents lui donna la nausée et le força à se coucher.

-Demain, je vais t'étriper.

* * *

Allen fermait les boutons de sa chemise lorsque son regard fut attiré par le bouquin à couverture de cuir.

Le cœur transpercé par la jalousie, il détourna la tête. Mais dans un élan de masochisme pur, il ramassa le livre et se remit à le lire.

* * *

En se réveillant, Kanda constata qu'il avait recouvré toutes ses capacités.

Plus de vertiges, plus de nausées.

Il allait pouvoir assassiner Lavi dans les règles de l'art.

Il se leva et enfila un kimono

Il peigna ses longs cheveux noirs et les attacha.

Il sortit un sabre d'une armoire (même s'il préférait se battre avec Mugen, il avait toujours une ou deux armes de rechange quelque part, à utiliser quand, comme dans le cas présent, Komui tenait l'arme anti-Akuma en otage) et fit quelques gestes dans le vide, pourfendant des ennemis imaginaires.

Kanda sortit de sa chambre et marcha d'une allure décidée vers la bibliothèque.

Le futur Bookman y était toujours fourré à cette heure de la journée.

* * *

Allen, sous le choc, lâcha le livre. Il tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le plancher de sa chambre. L'adolescent le ramassa et sortit, dans un état second.

* * *

-Lavi, fais tes prières, ton heure a sonné ! rugit Kanda en entrant à grands pas dans la bibliothèque.

Ledit Lavi se leva de sa table et s'apprêtait à partir en courant, mais en deux enjambées, Kanda le rejoignit et pointa son sabre sous la gorge du roux.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, YuYuu ?

-NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR MON PRENOM !!!

Le Japonais ressentit un choc à l'arrière du crâne.

Il se retourna et vit Allen.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Il lui avait lancé son carnet à la figure.

* * *

-Il est où, Kanda ? s'exclama Allen en croisant Reever, alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie.

-Oh, je l'ai vu aller à la bibliothèque. Il avait une drôle de lueur dans le regard, style « je-tue-le-premier-qui-me-regarde-de-travers »

-Merci ! répondit Allen en partant au pas de course.

Ses pieds cognaient sur le sol carrelé alors qu'il courait et à chacun de ses pas il lui semblait entendre un de ces mots qu'il avait lus, écrits par la main de Kanda.

« Beau. Il est tellement beau avec ses yeux gris comme deux agates serties dans son visage d'ange. »

« J'ai tellement rêvé de ses lèvres brûlantes sur ma peau que si cela devait arriver pour de vrai, je devrais me pincer pour être sûr que je ne dors pas. »

« Ses cheveux blancs m'éblouissent comme le soleil. Quand je le vois, je ne vois rien d'autre. Ma rétine est explosée. Je me suis tant gorgé de son image que je préfèrerais être aveugle que de voir autre chose que son si doux visage »

-Il aurait pas pu le dire, ce crétin d'andouille d'abruti de stupide Bakanda ?

Il arriva à la bibliothèque, où Kanda était à deux doigts d'égorger Lavi.

Il lança le livre de toutes ses forces.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Kanda ramassa le livre et le glissa dans un repli de son kimono.

Il ne dit rien et sortit en bousculant Allen.

* * *

Kanda s'enferma dans la salle d'entraînement et se battit pendant des heures contre d'invisibles assaillants, lorsqu'il entendit grincer les gonds de la lourde porte de la salle.

-Je savais pas que tu écrivais, lança Allen.

Kanda ne répondit pas.

-Tu pouvais me le dire, à l'infirmerie, que tu m'aimais, au lieu de me broyer le cœur.

-…

-C'est quoi le problème avec toi ?

-…

Allen rejoignit Kanda et l'attrapa par les épaules avant de le secouer comme un prunier.

Ses cheveux d'ébène s'agitèrent doucement autour de son visage d'un ovale parfait.

-Une réponse, ça me plairait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

-N'importe quoi : que tu m'aimes, que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie, que tu le pensais, tout ce que tu as écris… dis quelques chose, tu me gonfles avec ton silence.

Kanda détourna la tête.

-Tu vas jouer encore combien de temps à ce jeu-là ? Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, je sais lire ! Je sais tout ce qu'il y a dans ce carnet. Tu n'as même pas besoin d'avoir le trac.

-…

-T'as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?

Kanda saisit Allen par le menton et l'embrassa.

-Ah, ben, non, t'as pas perdu ta langue… souffla Allen.

Le Japonais serra Allen contre lui, l'enveloppant de tout l'amour qu'il était capable d'exprimer.

-J'ai pas l'habitude. Un jour, je te dirai tout ça en mots. Pour le moment, on se contentera de gestes… murmura Kanda à l'oreille d'Allen.

* * *

Allen était appuyé à un cerisier en fleurs, il mangeait tranquillement en savourant l'atmosphère paisible du printemps lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Kanda dans son cou.

-Eh ! C'est dégueu ! Puis, d'où tu sors ?

-Premièrement, pour le « dégueu », je t'ai déjà fait pire ; deuxièmement, je sors de la salle d'entraînement. Et troisièmement, j'ai un ou deux trucs à te dire.

-Ouais, quoi ?

Kanda s'approcha de l'oreille d'Allen.

-Premier truc : tu es tout mignon quand tu manges. Deuxième truc : t'as des fleurs qui sont tombées dans tes cheveux et c'est vraiment très beau. Et troisième truc : je t'aime, Moyashi d'amour…

* * *

**Yosshi: **Alors?

**Kanda: **Je suis écoeurément OOC. Je suis marshmallow. J'écris???

**Allen: **Pas possible, ça: il sait certainement pas écrire, ce Bakanda.

**Kanda: **T'es pas censé être fou d'amour pour moi, toi??

**Allen: **C'est juste une fic; pas la réalité.

**Yosshi: **Mais-euh!! C'est la réalité!!!! Vous vous aimez, non?

**Kanda *en rougissant*: **Noooon...

**Allen *en se jetant au cou de Kanda*: **Il rougit! Il rougit! Mais moi aussi je t'aime, Bakanda!!!

**Kanda *avec un albinos pendu autour du cou*: **Pas en public!!!! tire-toi de là Moyashi!!!

**Yosshi:** Une petite review??


End file.
